


Сцилла и Харибда

by sakuramai



Category: Socionics
Genre: F/M, Modern Romance, Powerplay, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Они знакомятся на вечеринке, куда случайным людям проход закрыт.





	Сцилла и Харибда

Первое впечатление от нее – элегантный, несколько строгий внешний вид, темные губы, в белых зубах сигарета – не дешевка. Он дает ей прикурить от своей зажигалки.   
– Добрый вечер, – певуче говорит она; на часах половина третьего.   
Вечеринка длится уже пять часов, а женщина перед ним все еще не стала похожа на мятую проститутку. Вообще ни на что не похожа, разве что на скалу, о которую можно разбиться. Уж не военному ли высшего чина моментально распознать в чужих глазах природное бедствие? Жуков в приветствии тянет улыбку. Она стоит королевой и двигается королевой, ни грамма мещанской 'шальной императрицы'. Что-то новенькое.   
– У тебя есть оружие, – выдыхает дым. Затяжка. Выжидающий взгляд из-под темных ресниц. Выдох. – У меня есть информация.   
– Что мне за это будет, – скалится, – сладенькая?  
Трётся об её животный магнетизм своим животным магнетизмом. Гуляки обходят их стороной, над головами льется лёгкая музыка; в стороне – бюрократ Горький, приведший свою журналистку на вечеринку. Мрачно пьет виски со льдом за стойкой и наблюдает. На нем висит как минимум один револьвер, но и на его плюс-один сегодня пистолет дерринджер с парой ножей. Он не подойдет, не возразит, не уведёт. Пускай. В противоположном конце лофта сидит Есения, поджав губы и зло крутя в ладонях бокал белого полусладкого. Жуков чувствует на себе ее ревнивые глаза. Он сам себе хозяин, девка-художница ему не приказ.  
– Тебе за это будет всё или ничего, – с хитринкой улыбается собеседница. – Зависит от куша, который сорвешь.  
– Предпочитаю брать всё.   
– Возьми, если сможешь.   
Жуков, широкоплечий и высокий, статный, опасный, сероглазый. Глаза – то ли горная бездна, то ли звезды. В них тоже гибнут или сходят с ума. Она – без каблуков низкая, женственная, с безукоризненным вкусом, роковая – она ему ровня.   
– Сокращенно меня по-разному называет, но вообще я Гамлет.  
– Жуков. Есть куда положить мою визитку?  
Она смеется:  
– А может сначала потанцуем?   
Гамлет берет его под локоть и ведет в центр зала, а он на неделе берет ее в своем кабинете, в спальне, в саду, в отеле.   
Они оба – стихийные бедствия. Их любовь похожа на поединок, но обоим от этого впервые так свободно и интересно жить.


End file.
